


Bells Are Ringing

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Softie, F/M, Fluff, Sam and OFC are getting married, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Clio get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where Do We Start?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, it helps me know how I'm doing. Hope you guys like it :)

"Sammy!" Dean bellowed through the bunker. 

 

"Dude!" He hissed back as he rounded the corner, trying to silence his brother. "Keep it down, Clio hasn't slept in like a week, what do you want?" 

 

"When are you two getting' hitched?" 

 

"Really, Dean? We haven't even thought about it yet, we've been kinda busy." Sam laughed lightly.  

 

"Well you need to get a move on, I wanna see my little brother lock in his happiness. Plus, I wanna be a best man. I am gonna be your best man right?" 

 

"No I'm gonna choose Crowley." He scoffed, "Of course you'll be my best man." 

 

"So who all is gonna be there?" 

 

"I don't know." 

 

"What song's gonna play?" 

 

"I don't know, Dean." 

 

"Where ya gonna honeymoon?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

"Dean! Stop asking me questions, I don't even know okay?" He laughed. 

 

"Don't know what, baby?" Clio came in rubbing her eyes, she was wearing one of Sam's hoodies and was practically swimming in it. 

 

"Dean keeps asking about wedding details." 

 

"Ooh, we should probably start talking about that soon. If you wanna." She rested her face against Sam's chest. 

 

"I'll talk details, if you want to." Her face lit up and she grabbed the boys by the wrists dragging them into the library. She ran out of the room saying something about paper and came prancing back in with a pen and notebook. 

 

"So... Where do we even start?" Sam shook his head in response and Dean rolled his eyes. 

 

"What colors do ya like? Who do you want there? Who do ya want standin' next to you? What song do you like? What-" 

 

"Whoa, okay, Dean-o ya gotta slow down. I can't keep up. Let's start with who we want there." 

 

"Dean and Cas for sure... Maybe Crowley, if you really want him there." 

 

"Well I think he at least deserves the option, I mean he's kind of the reason we even met." 

 

"Yeah, I guess he should be there. What about Jody and Donna?" 

 

"Yes! They have to be there. What about Garth and his wife?" 

 

"Sure."  

 

"All right, we got people down. So who do you want next to you guys at the alter?" 

 

"Well Sam has you and Castiel but what about me? It's not like I really have any female friends." 

 

"Oh, yeah. You could have Cas on your side and just have like an... Angel of honor or something." 

 

She laughed, "That could work. I get to have an angel of honor... If he doesn't mind." 

 

"he won't mind, Princess. Now what colors do you guys want." 

 

"Are there any traditional Irish colors or traditions you want to have?"  

 

"yeah, if you don't mind." 

 

"of course not, Dove. Tell me everything there is and we can narrow down what we want." He smiled, laying his hand over hers. She smiled brightly.  

 

"thank you. I'd like gold and green as colors. And a traditional gown." 

 

"I'd like blue and green. And it's your dress, you can have anything." 

 

"I love blue! I want blue and green as our colors." 

 

"Sounds perfect, baby. What kind of music do you want?" 

 

"I think you guys should have some AC/DC." 

 

"at our wedding?" Sam retorted. 

 

"I could go for some AC/DC." She winked at Sam. 

 

"that's my baby sis." Dean smirked proudly. "now, what kind of food do you want, besides pie." 

 

"soda bread, and corned beef and cabbage are traditional. I wouldn't mind some pasties though." 

 

"I second the pasties and cabbage... What's soda bread?" 

 

"It's like a sweet bread." 

 

"I could go for that."


	2. "Dad"

One month later: 

 

Clio sat on her bed clutching the photo of John and her father, tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as she continued gazing at their faces. She ran her fingers over the ink, sniffling quietly. Neither John nor Bobby were going to be able to see their children's wedding.  

 

She wondered how they would feel, seeing Sam and Clio together. Would their fathers be happy? Would John be proud of how the two had grown up, given everything they had been through? What about Mary, would she have even liked Clio? Would Bobby have been proud to lead her down the aisle, and give her away to a Winchester, Sam Winchester? The last thought struck her like a dagger to the heart, her father wouldn't be able to walk her down the aisle and give her away to the man of her dreams. Her tears were becoming harder to fight when she smelled subtle scent of sulfur and cologne. 

 

"Why the long face kitten?" Crowley purred from the corner of the room. 

 

"Just thinking about the wedding." Her voice quiet and pained. 

 

"Shouldn't you be happy? You're marrying your Moose charming." He got a small laugh in response and sat beside her, placing and hand on her back. He gently took the photo from her hand, setting it on the bed, and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. 

 

"I couldn't be happier to be marrying Sam. I guess I just wish I could be like all the normal girls, have my dad walk me down the aisle." 

 

"What about Squirrel or his pet angel?" He loosened his hold to look into her eyes. 

 

"I'm sure Dean would do it if I asked, it's just not the same. Ya know?" 

 

"Not really... demon." He winked, "If you truly want someone besides Dean or Castiel to walk you down the aisle... I'd be willing to offer myself as your escort to the alter." Her eyes shimmered with happiness. 

 

"You would do that for me?"  

 

"Of course, I've been here since you were sixteen. I got you away from your mother, protected you, helped you make a new life, trained you to stay alive on your own. I practically am your father. In all honesty I've been more of a father to you than my own son." 

 

"Thank you so much Crowley. So, I guess I do get to have my 'dad' walk me down the aisle... I love you, Crowley." She threw her arms around him in an over enthusiastic hug, and cried into his shoulder. He returned the embrace. 

 

"I... I'm rather fond of you too...Now, come on Kitten, stop with the tears. You'll stain my suit." 

 

"How can I thank you?" 

 

"I have one condition." 

 

"Anything, but my soul... or Sam's." She smiled. 

 

"Don't get married in a church." 

 

She laughed, "No we aren't. Sam chose this little rose garden and when he showed me I fell in love with it." 

 

"Outdoors? What if it rains?" 

 

"Yes, outdoors. You'll be fine... Princess." She winked. 

 

"I'm delicate." He retorted, straightening the collar of his jacket. She laughed and he placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face to meet his gaze. "There's that beautiful smile, Kitten."


	3. A Hunter In Heels?

* * *

 

Crowley had rented rooms for the wedding party at a gorgeous hotel just a few blocks from the garden. Sam had taken Dean and Castiel to pick up their tuxedos, whereas Crowley had called in all of Hell's finest professionals to prepare Clio's dress that very morning. Then the rest of the morning was spent readying themselves for the wedding. Clio had no idea what was happening in the boys' room, but it probably wasn't half as busy as her room. 

 

She had Crowley's personal tailor creating her gown and a make up artist, a hair designer and a manicurist. "So this is what it's like to be a queen?" 

 

"I told you before you were a real Hell's Princess, so why not be treated like one?" 

 

"Think Sam will like it?" 

 

"He's a man. He'll like it." 

 

Her make up was perfect, her fair skin looked flawless, her lips were a dark crimson, and her eyelids had a light dusting of emerald eye shadow. Her hair was pulled back at the top and the bottom was curled, leaving it to cascade over her shoulders.  

 

When the dress was complete, which took no time at all considering a demon was making it, the tailor led her over to get her opinion. "Well, my dear, what do you think?" 

 

"It's stunning, I love it. I - its perfect. Thank you so much."  

 

"Of course sweetheart, now let's get you into it, okay?"  

 

"Okay." He held her hand as she stepped into the dress pulling it over her hips and weaving her arm through the strap that was concealed by two large, green fade roses. He zipped the back of the gown and adjusted it a little. 

 

"How does it fit?" 

 

"Better than anything I've ever worn. Thank you Marcus." 

 

"Of course... Lady Cliodhna." He winked. 

 

"There's a reason he's my personal tailor Kitten." 

 

"Now, lovely, let's get you into your shoes. Then, off to the Garden." Marcus led her to a pair of green heels and helped her stand.

 

 

"Okay, hunter girls are not made for heels." Marcus chuckled, and snapped his fingers. 

 

"There honey, you shouldn't have a problem now. Walk across the room and tell me what ya think." She walked cautiously forward and didn’t stumble once. 

 

She laughed in shock. "Ha! I did it, I didn't fall. "  

 

"Alright pet, enough celebration. I'm going to check on Dumb and Dumber, I'll be back." 

 

* * *

 

In the boys room: 

 

Crowley appeared just outside the door and inhaled deeply before knocking, Castiel opened the door and let Crowley in. The boys were dressed and ready, Sam was shaking, pacing back and forth while Dean tried to calm his little brother. Sam saw Crowley and rushed to him. "How's Clio, I mean, does she still want to get married? Please tell me she still wants to get married." 

 

Crowley pushed him back a little and straightened his jacket. "Of course she still wants to marry you, bloody moron. Stop jittering and get everything you need, my boys are ready to take you to the garden." 

 

"I wanna go see Clio real quick before we leave." Dean asked, pushing past Sam. He opened the door to Clio's room and she was looking out the window. She turned when she heard the door, and smiled at Dean.  

 

"Well, what'd'ya think?" She held her arms out and spun around. 

 

Dean swallowed, tears started to form and he cleared his throat. He walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "God you look perfect baby sis. I can't wait to see you walk down that aisle to my brother." He choked out the last word.  

 

She sniffled, smiling, "Dean-o, you're gonna make me cry." 

 

"I know Kid, I'm sorry." He sniffled too, clearing his throat again. "I just can't believe my baby brother's getting married, and I'm alive to see it." 

 

"You'll be alive for a lot longer than this if me and Sammy have anything to say about it. Now come on, let's get me married off."


	4. Crown It With My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Clio's wedding ceremony, hope you lovelies enjoy

* * *

 

Clio stood behind the large hedges of the rose garden, with Crowley next to her. She exhaled, her hands shaking as she clutched the bouquet of flowers. "Pet, your knuckles are turning white." Crowley chuckled and she loosened her grip. 

 

"I'm so nervous, what if he changes his mind?"  

 

"He isn't gonna change his mind, if he does I'll drag him to hell personally." Just then, the music cued them and Clio's eyes shot to Crowley's and a large smile consumed her face. "Showtime, Kitten."  He took her arm in his and they rounded the corner. Every eye was on them, including Sam's, and she saw him let out a breath he looked to have been holding for some time. 

 

Sam smiled, and swallowed as he felt himself tearing up at how beautiful she was, Dean placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled to him, "I'm proud of you Sammy. She's a damn good woman" 

 

"God, Dean. She's beautiful. I can't believe she's marrying me." Crowley stopped just before the first stair, his arm still linked with Clio's. Clio and Sam had decided to have Castiel officiate the ceremony, with Dean as Sam's best man, and Bess (Garth's wife) as Clio's maid of honor. Castiel smiled down to clio, she was surprised to see him out of his trench coat. 

 

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" 

 

Crowley's posture straightened, "I do" He released Clio's arm, kissing her forehead and cupping her face. She silently mouthed the words 'thank you' as a single tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away, "Of course." He held her hand as she ascended the two steps to face Sam, then took his seat beside Marcus. 

 

"Before we begin, I was given a reading to present" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper,

"Happiness in marriage is not something that just happens. 

A good marriage must be created. 

In marriage the “little” things are the big things. 

It is never being too old to hold hands. 

It is remembering to say, ”I love you” at least once a day. 

It is never going to sleep angry. 

It is standing together and facing the world. 

It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways. 

It is having the capacity to forgive and forget. 

It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow. 

It is a common search for the good and the beautiful."  

 

Clio closed her eyes and looked skyward trying to hold back tears, Sam was also trying not to cry. "Dammit, Castiel" Clio giggled through the tears she had failed to contain. This made Dean and Sam laugh, both trying to hold back tears. Cas looked confused, but knew she didn't mean it in an angry way, only that she was emotional right then. 

 

"Cliodhna, Sam, will the two of you join hands." Sam wiped her tears and took her small hands in his. "These are the hands of your best friend, loving, caring that are holding yours on your wedding day, as each of you pledges your love and commitment to one another all the days of your life. These are the hands that will work alongside yours as you build your future together, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands that will welcome you home after a very long day. These are the hands that will wipe the tears from your eyes, tears of sorrow and tears of Joy. These are the hands that will hold you tight when you struggle through difficult times. 

 

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick and console you when you are grieving. These are the hands that will love you and cherish you throughout the years for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will give you support. May your hands always be held by one another. May they have the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the darkness of disillusionment." By now Sam had tears streaming down his face, matching Clio. He softly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. 

 

Castiel smiled, at their affection. "Do you, Samuel, welcome Cliodhna as your wife, offering her your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future? 

“I do” Sam, beamed. 

Do you, Cliodhna welcome Samuel as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, as together you create your future 

Clio smiled, trying to speak between tears, “I do”. She looked over at Dean and even he was crying. 

 

"Cliodhna, Sam, the vows that you are about to exchange serve as a verbal representation of the love you have promised to each other. For it is not the words that you speak today which will unite you together as one, but the inner sense of love and commitment that each of you feels within your soul... Sam, as you look into Cliodhna's eyes, please say your vows." 

 

Sam cleared his throat, "Clio, the first time I met you, you took my breath away. I couldn’t speak, I couldn't move, Dean had to shove me from behind just to get me from the front porch to your living room." She giggled, "I knew right then, there wasn't another woman on Earth that I'd rather be with. The first time I saw pain in your eyes, and saw you cry, all I wanted to do was make you feel better, make you happy again. I couldn't get you off my mind, your smile and your laugh made every horrible day better. You make me happier than anyone I've ever been with. You mesmerize me with your beautiful and loving heart, and how gentle you are. You're willing to drop everything and put yourself second to help anyone that needs it. You don't judge like everyone else, you put every difference aside and help whoever needs it. I've never met anyone so selfless, and I didn't think someone like you could even exist. I love you more than I've ever loved any woman. I want to be the one you laugh with, and cry to, and trust to make everything okay. When I proposed and you said yes, I knew that nothing else would ever matter. I want to be here for you until the end." He voice gave out and Castiel turned to Clio. 

 

"Cliodhna, as you look into Sam's eyes, please say your vows." 

 

"Are you kidding me, how do you expect me to follow that?" She laughed through tears and everyone laughed too. Even a few demons were entertained. "Sam" she exhaled trying to regain her voice, "I've never trusted another person half as much as I've trusted you. You've never let me down and I know that you never will. The first time I met you, I wondered why Crowley was sending a couple hunters to my door, but once I spent that first night talking to you on the couch and going to breakfast with you the next morning, I realized I would never be able to repay Crowley for introducing me to you. I spent so much of my life in pain and alone that I couldn't believe I had actually found someone to make all of that emptiness disappear. You made sure that I felt loved, and beautiful, and worth something... You remind me everyday how much you love me and I don’t think there's ever been even a second where you let me forget how much I was worth. I hope that I can do the same for you for decades to come. You and Dean took me in, and you gave me family. There isn't another man that I would rather give myself to and have a family with in this jacked up world we call home. You showed me that there were good people in this world, and I can’t believe that right now I'm marrying the best damn one out there. I will be here, however you need me to be, forever, and I will always love you with every ounce of my being." 

 

"Though we have heard the vows, which have been shared by Cliodhna and Sam, words, once spoken, are carried away on the wind. Therefore, the wedding ring is a visible symbol of the promises that have been made... Sam, as you place the ring on Cliodhna's finger, please repeat after me: You are the love of my life, and you are my very best friend." 

   
"You are the love of my life, and you are my very best friend. With these hands, I give you my heart and crown it with my love."  

 

Clio's heart swelled at Sam's unannounced addition of the Gaelic wedding tradition "Cliodhna, as you place the ring on Sam’s finger, please repeat after me: You are the love of my life, and you are my very best friend" She followed Sam's lead. 

 

"You are the love of my life, and you are my very best friend. With these hands, I give you my heart and crown it with my love." 

 

"May the vows and promises you have made today be as ever-present in your hearts as these rings are on your fingers." Castiel said, smiling softly. "This marriage is complete. Where there were two, there is now one. May you eternally have your amusement, remembering how to play, and may you always see the connection that brought you both together." 

 

"Can I kiss you yet?" Sam mouthed silently to Clio and winked, making her and Bess laugh. Dean snorted in laughter behind Sam.  

 

Castiel cleared his throat admonishingly restoring order among the four of them, but the smirk at the corner of his mouth gave him away. "You have each betrothed yourself to the other in love and compassion, righteousness and truth. Therefore, it is my pleasure to now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Sam grabbed Clio before she had a chance to think, pulling her closely and dipping her slightly. He placed a hand at the back of her head and pressed his lips to hers passionately. She smiled into the kiss and let her hands rest tenderly on his arms. The two were so immersed in the feeling of each other's kiss that they could only scarcely make out the medley of cheers and whistles while they sealed their future together. When they pulled away for much needed air, Castiel was blushing but spoke clearly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Cliodhna Winchester."


	5. A Gift From the King

* * *

 

The rest of the night was filled with toasts, liquor, music, and dancing. Sam and Clio had their first dance to Natalie Cole’s “That Sunday That Summer”. She lay her head against his chest and drifted into bliss as he effortlessly led her around the courtyard. Having demons present at the wedding proved beneficial when they cleared the court of all the chairs that had been set up for the guests, creating a dancefloor. When their dance was coming to an end Sam leaned close to her ear and crooned softly, “Darling it would be, when you smiled at me. That Sunday, that summer.” and kissed her neck just as tenderly as he sang. Everyone cheered and congratulated them.

Clio had her “father daughter dance” with Crowley and he told her how beautiful she looked and how, even though it was a Winchester she was marrying, he was thrilled for her happiness. Following her dance with Crowley, she danced with Sam again, and then Dean stole her away, for her to be passed to Castiel, Garth, and Becky. She even convinced Claire to dance with her before meeting back up with Sam. “Well hello, the absolutely gorgeous Mrs. Cliodhna Winchester.”

“Hello to you too Mr. Winchester. Are you having fun?”

“This is the best day of my life. I got to marry the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and I got to dance with her, croon horribly off pitch in her ear, and she still loves me. I’m having a blast.” He leaned down to kiss her and saw a bright flash in the dim light of the torches. Dean had the photographer’s camera.

“Say cheese love birds.” He snapped another picture.

“Oh geez, who let you get a hold of the camera?”

“The photographer left it unguarded. Smile baby sis.” Clio smiled and stuck her tongue out at Dean. He clicked the picture and started laughing, “That’s one to go down in the books.”

Crowley walked up and Dean snapped his picture as well, catching him off guard, “Bloody hell Squirrel. Trying to blind me?”

“Ehh, maybe… Where are you two gonna honeymoon?”

“We just kind of planned to stay at the bunker and take a break from hunting for a few weeks.” Clio said, Sam nodding in agreement behind her.

“Actually… My wedding gift, should you accept it.” Crowley pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket and placed it in Clio’s hand. She opened the envelope to reveal a blank check with his name on it.

“Crowley I- I don’t understand.”

“A honeymoon for the two of you, up to a month, anywhere in the world. All expenses paid by myself.” She looked up at Sam, completely speechless. Sam smiled like an idiot.

“Crowley, you don’t-”

“Moose, you married the only person I’ve ever given a damn about. You two deserve a honeymoon, especially one fit for a princess.” He winked.

**“Thank you so much Crowley.” She hugged him and heard another tell-tale click of the camera.**


End file.
